dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeebem McKay
| place=7/20 | alliances= The Sochelites The Pretty Committee Ale'Tia Tayden Marie McWood Aaron Smith Megan Anderson Romeo De Luca Kelly Benes | challenges=4 | votesagainst=9 | days=32 }} is a contestant from Survivor: Dawn of the Storm. He was portrayed by Zeebem10. Profile Name: Zeebem McKay Age: 21 (16 irl) Current residence: Dallas, TX Occupation: Author Tribe designation: Lutar (both times) Three words to describe you: Strategic, Dorky, Adaptable Hobbies: I love to write, watch memes and crpa like that on the internet, and listen to music, specifically classic rock and EDM, and odd combination, I know. Pet peeves: Anyone who acts better than someone else. Personal claim to fame: Making it to the Final Three of Big Brother! I tried my hand at that, so now, I decided I wanted to try Survivor. I love both shows, and I can't wait to play. Inspiration in life: Oh gosh, I guess my granddad. He took on the mantle of CEO for the company he now has given to my uncle, and brought the company to a successful, worldwide corporation. I want to have that work ethic to be as successful as he has become, all with the humility he still has. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why?: A toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bar of soap. Stay clean, and you won't gross people out. Survivor contestant you're most like: I'd like to say that I'm a weird male love child of Kass McQuillen and Aubry Bracco. I'm really dorky, but I know that, and I revel in it. But, I'm also very strategic, and I'll fight hard to win. I also have a bt of an acid-tounge in certain situations, and I'm always up to shake up the game, as long as it benefits me. Reason for being on Survivor: Why not? I love this show, and it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience you can never get back! Plus, I'd love to try and win, unlike ending up in 3rd in Big Brother. I want to win, I'd love to have the money, and I would have a life changing experience. Who DOESN'T want that? Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor?: I'm clever, and I make fast friends. I'm not a very adversarial or confrontational person, so through that, I'd love to go behind the scenes and control the votes, and I think I could. It might not end up being behind the scenes, but I'd still be controlling votes. I might also add that I'm very persuasive and manipulative in my wording, and I can use that to get those who don't trust me to go for someone else against their own best interest, them thinking it will be. I suppose my one downfall is that I suck at anything physical. however, I feel that I can make up for that in my social and strategic skills. Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Castaways Category:Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Category:Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Castaways Category:Zeebem10's Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Jury Member